This invention relates to a diagnosis device capable of angling a tip probe.
For example, an ultrasonic diagnosis device for a medical use, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 58-157434, comprises a body, an insertion portion extending from the body, and a probe mounted on a front end of the insertion portion through an angle portion, the probe having an ultrasonic oscillator. An internal structure of the angle portion comprises a row of cylindrical segments pivotally connected together. A manipulation member is provided on the body, and when this manipulation member is operated, an operating force is transmitted to the angle portion through an operating wire to bend the angle portion arcuately, thereby directing the probe in a desired direction.
One example of the use of the above ultrasonic diagnosis device will now be described. First, a trocar is inserted from a hole formed in a skin tissue of a human body, and the insertion portion of the ultrasonic diagnosis device is inserted into this trocar in such a manner that its probe is projected from the front end of the trocar to be located at an internal organ to be examined. Then, the manipulation member is operated to bend the angle portion to bring the ultrasonic oscillator of the probe into contact with the internal organ. In this condition, ultrasonic waves are emitted from the ultrasonic oscillator, and the ultrasonic oscillator receives the ultrasonic waves, reflected by the internal organ, and converts them into an electrical signal. This electrical signal is fed to a controller via a signal transmission cable passed through the angle portion and the insertion portion.
In the case of the above ultrasonic diagnosis device, in order to prevent a body fluid from contacting the signal transmission cable, the insertion portion and the angle portion are of a sealed construction. More specifically, the insertion portion comprises a metal tube. The angle portion includes a protective tube of a soft resin mounted around the above-mentioned row of segments.
In the above diagnosis device, when the insertion portion is withdrawn from the trocar after the diagnosis, with the angle portion kept bent, the protective tube of the angle portion be caught by the edge of the front end of the trocar and can be damaged.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 2-71508 discloses an ultrasonic diagnosis device comprising another prior art device. In this diagnosis device, an ultrasonic oscillator is pivotally supported within an open front end portion of an insertion portion comprising a rigid tube. A wire is passed through the insertion portion, and is connected at its front end to the ultrasonic oscillator. By pulling the rear end of this wire, the ultrasonic oscillator is pivotally moved. The open front end portion of the insertion portion is closed by an elastic member, and this elastic member is deformed in response to the pivotal movement of the ultrasonic oscillator.